


Мир в наших глазах

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gender Issues, M/M, Self-Doubt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Будь ты женщиной, он бы тебя хотел». Кью надеется, что, будь он женщиной, он бы лучше разбирался в мужчинах





	Мир в наших глазах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World We View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561256) by [bankrobbery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bankrobbery/pseuds/bankrobbery), [melfice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melfice/pseuds/melfice). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Организаций. Отбечено cripple

Перед его глазами четыре пары потертых, сбитых от долгой носки кроссовок, продолжающихся в длинные сильные ноги и крепко сбитые тела. Мальчиков, их владельцев (впрочем, скорее молодых людей), перед которыми он сейчас валяется на асфальте, не ждет в конце школы та же россыпь университетских проспектов; может быть, они станут футболистами или солдатами, может быть, сядут за кассу в ближайшей бакалее или пойдут мести улицы. Они не опережают на голову своих сверстников — им за счастье удержаться на том же уровне — но за сбитые костяшки и разбитый нос им ничего не будет, потому что они всего лишь мальчики.

Они всего лишь мальчики, а все мальчики одинаковы. Они ошибаются, из всех возможных вариантов они выбирают худший, но за все проступки их в лучшем случае шлепнут по рукам; они ни из чего не вынесут урока, потому что не способны учиться. Если бы мир бы другим... если бы он был другим... но он такой, какой есть. Ему четырнадцать, им восемнадцать, для них его интеллект и образованность — угроза, для них один его вид, его худоба, и тонкие пальцы, и острый язык — оскорбление.

Он вернется домой, разукрашенный в черноту и синеву; вернется к отцу, и тот разочарованно скривится, потому что его сын не способен удержаться на ногах и постоять за себя. Мать крепко обнимет и скажет держать выше голову и не задирать нос, и никогда, ни разу не упомянет, что не понимает, почему он не попытается завести друзей, как его брат.

С самого рождения он — сплошное разочарование. В этом, конечно, нет его вины, но факт остается фактом. Он тонок и хрупок; «вырастет еще», слышит он почти каждый день, но для мальчика, отчетливо понимающего, что ему неподвластно собственное тело, это слабое утешение. Даже вырастая, умнея и взрослея, он врастает в свои же легкие кости и нежную кожу. Природа не одарила его силой солдата или ловкостью атлета, взамен наградив беспрестанно развивающимся умом. Во всей Британии никто не сравнится с ним в шахматах, сотни университетов отдали бы все, чтобы заполучить его к себе, но когда мать его крепко обнимает, он все равно чувствует странное напряжение в ее руках, когда она говорит, как они с отцом им гордятся, замечает тревогу в ее глазах и изгибе губ.

Все могло сложиться иначе. Он мог бы родиться у интеллектуалов, которые радовались бы, что их ребенок во всем их обогнал. Его родителями могли быть инженеры, ученые или профессора — впрочем, велик шанс, что тогда бы он не родился вовсе. Порой он задумывается, родись он девочкой, заметил бы кто-нибудь, что он не играет в регби, не вникает в футбольные тонкости и не влезает в каждую драку просто потому, что зачесались кулаки?

Сотни невозможных возможностей. Наверное, никто бы не стал возражать, займи его место кто-нибудь совершенно другой.

***

— Ты завтра встречаешься с 007? — спрашивает Ив, и Кью не понимает, почему она строит фразу как вопрос, если ответ ей заранее известен. — Не дай ему себя недооценить.

Разумеется, так и происходит. Для 007 Кью — ребенок, к тому же ребенок некомпетентный. 007, как и все остальные, с трудом может поверить, что кто-то столь молодой — кто-то в два раза моложе его самого, — худющий и тонкий, осмелился вообразить себя равным, и свои мысли на этот счет 007 озвучивает без всякого стеснения. Не он первый и не он последний, но одно безусловно выделяет его среди других — в его сомнениях безошибочно читается вызов.

В отличие от многих, 007 умеет признавать ошибки. «Докажи, что я не прав», говорит он, и Кью только рад подчиниться.

***

Нада готовит крепкий, идеально заваренный чай, который приносит ему всякий раз, как они задерживаются допоздна. Ее каблуки мягко стучат по полу, шерстяная ткань юбки-карандаша касается его руки, когда Нада наклоняется, чтобы поставить чашку на стол. У нее теплая, располагающая улыбка, очаровательные ямочки на щеках и они работают в одним отделении уже почти год.

Кью привязан к ней, сам не зная почему — в конце концов, он ее почти не знает, — а она красива и талантлива; впрочем, любить он ее не любит, и не потому, что не пытался. Все в Наде — типичное не то; она милая молодая женщина, чья голова напрочь забита социальными предрассудками, от которых Кью бежал всю жизнь.

Она смеется, глядя на него, и ничего плохого не имеет в виду, говоря, что любая девушка позавидовала бы его ресницам — или рукам, или волосам — но это действует на нервы так же, как если бы кто-то провел вилкой по стеклу. Она совсем не хочет обидеть, рассказывая, как ей приглянулся их новый почтальон, или как здорово иметь рядом мужчину, с которым можно поговорить и который незаинтересован; не хочет обидеть, делая предположения о его асексуальности. Нада ни капли не похожа на тех парней, которые провели добрую часть своих студенческих лет, тыча его лицом в асфальт, но Кью, как ни старается, никак не может найти отличий.

— Будь ты женщиной, — произносит она как-то ночью, когда они задерживаются допоздна, глядя на знакомое обоим лицо на мониторе, — думаю, 007 понятия бы не имел, что с тобой делать.

«Будь ты женщиной», — не говорит она вслух, но Кью слышит все равно, — «он бы тебя хотел».

Кью и бровью не ведет — Кью относится так ко всему. К насмешкам, глумливым комментариям, синякам. Его спокойствия хватит на маленький город.

— Будь я женщиной, — говорит он, поправляя очки и не отводя взгляда от монитора, — надеюсь, я бы лучше разбирался в мужчинах.

***

Саванна встречает его у дверей, щекочет усами щиколотки, обвивает хвост вокруг ног; порой она отказывается выходить, пока Кью не положит ключи и не нальет чашку чая, но сегодня ей одиноко. Кью кладет почту и берет кошку на руки. Иногда она ластится, иногда делает вид, что он ей неприятен, однако сегодня пасмурно и холодно, и она жаждет общения.

Кью заваривает чай и устраивается на диване с ноутбуком на коленях и Саванной под боком. Он не проверяет сигнал с передатчика 007 — потому что находится дома, а не на работе, потому что есть дежурная команда, которая способна разобраться с неприятностями в его отсутствие... потому что привязываться к агентам МИ6, основное качество которых — недолговечность, не самый лучший способ потратить свою жизнь.

Привязываться к агентам МИ-6, имеющим привычку раз за разом обманывать смерть, впрочем, еще хуже.

— И нечего на меня так смотреть, — говорит Кью равнодушным кошачьим глазам и снова проверяет сигнал.

***

— Знаешь, тут на тебя заключают пари, — однажды ни с того ни с сего сообщает ему Нада. — Насчет того, девственник ты или нет.

— Нам что, по двенадцать? — спрашивает он, не отрываясь от работы, хотя внутри разгорается вполне обоснованное раздражение. — Больше обсудить нечего?

— Клэр говорит, вы вчера вместе обедали, — продолжает Нада, и разговор начинает казаться еще более бессвязным и бессмысленным — впрочем, так оно и есть. Ее это никак не касается.

— У меня полно дел, — отвечает Кью, указывая на стоящий перед ним компьютер. — Не могли бы мы обсудить это как-нибудь в другой раз? Например, никогда? Никогда тебя устроит?

— Ты бы мне сказал, если бы кем-нибудь увлекся, — говорит она. — Ты же знаешь, мне ты можешь рассказать.

Кью молчит, полагая, что это достаточный ответ.

***

Кью не надеется снова увидеть свое оборудование, однако когда 007 возвращается с Сильвой и его компьютером, он приносит и маленькое радио. У 007 сбиты костяшки, кожа на руках сухая и потрескавшаяся от ветра и пыли, а у радио, которое он ставит на безукоризненно прибранный стол Кью, не в порядке пара проводков. Пистолета нет вовсе.

— Пропал без вести, — сообщает 007, и, хотя другие люди подобным тоном обычно выражают сожаление, ни в его глазах, ни в лице нет и следа раскаяния. Странно, но Бонд остается и наблюдает, как Кью разбирается с радио, компьютером, разнообразной техникой и дисками, привезенными с острова; его не интересует крутой изгиб бедер Нады, просматривающей записи с камер; куда больше он увлечен тем, как летают по клавишам пальцы Кью.

— Я включу его в ваш счет, — обещает Кью.

— Вряд ли стоит говорить о счете, который не собираешься закрывать, — замечает 007.

— Тогда, пожалуй, мне стоит начать брать залог, — отвечает Кью, думая, что будь на его месте кто-то другой, этот дружеский обмен остротами сошел бы за флирт.

— Пожалуй, — слышит он в ответ, и впервые в жизни — всего лишь пару мгновений — Кью мечтает стать кем-то другим.

***

Нужно посетить похороны. Нужно утрясти кучу дел. Нужно заполнить отчеты и возвращаться к привычной жизни. Похороны и бумажная волокита — самое легкое, вот с возвращением к привычному возникают сложности.

В метро бардак. Часть туннелей засыпана, часть путей разрушена, охрана тормозит всех подряд, так что, несмотря на то, что уцелевшие станции открыты, путешествие по ним отнимает слишком много сил. Кью вытаскивает из кладовки велосипед и тратит вечер на то, чтобы стереть с него пыль, смазать детали и надуть шины; еще больше времени уходит утром чтобы снова вспомнить то, что, как говорят, невозможно забыть, а потом добраться по забитым народом утренним улицам до офиса.

Никто никак не комментирует ни велосипедный шлем, который он прячет под стол, ни его внешний вид в целом, прежде чем Кью успевает кое-как пригладить волосы ладонью. Никто ничего не говорит о том, как 007 оглядывает его с ног до головы, стоя совсем близко и разговаривая с кем-то совершенно посторонним; их молчание не означает, что они ничего не заметили — взгляды, которые он ловит, красноречивы сами по себе, однако вслух никто ничего не произносит. Кью кажется, что целый отдел что-то против него замышляет; они могут сколько угодно старательно пялиться в мониторы, его этим не обманешь, их неодобрение он чувствует без слов.

***

Сложно — изнурительно сложно — быть кем-то, кем ты не являешься. И совсем невозможно быть тем, кем хочет тебя видеть кто-то другой.

Интересно, каков 007 — каков Бонд — когда никто его не видит? Он терпеливо сидит в кресле рядом со столом Кью, окутанный проводами и датчиками; каждый его вдох, каждый удар сердца превращаются в бегущие по экрану цифры, словно он — программа, которую сейчас разберут до последнего знака.

— Кажется, все в порядке, — говорит Кью; говорит о числах на мониторе, о человеке под своей опекой, не о том, как бьется его собственное сердце — так, словно встало у самого горла, — не о том, как стучит кровь в венах, отдаваясь в запястьях и пальцах, бездумно и сбивчиво. — Наверное, слетела калибровка на пистолете. Это легко поправить.

Кью не может повлиять на цифры на экране — только не со своего места — как не может изменить и то, как смотрят на него чужие глаза, изучающе и расчетливо, и слишком пристально. От этого взгляда никуда не деться, он наждаком проходится по нервам, пока Кью не начинает казаться, будто с него сняли кожу; будто на него охотятся, выманивают, будто он главный герой анекдота, который никто не потрудился ему рассказать.

Кью снимает с Бонда датчики и отстегивает провода, делая вид, что ничего не замечает, что эти глаза не пытаются прожечь в нем дыру, будто у их обладателя нет ни капли стыда. У Кью замерзли пальцы — потому что весь день он провел за клавиатурой, потому что их отдел расположен в холодном подземном офисе с плохой вентиляцией — а кожа под измерительной манжеткой такая теплая. Он отодвигается, потому что обследование закончено, работа завершена, и вдруг на его запястье смыкаются такие же теплые пальцы и тянут вперед, возвращая к проблеме, которую Кью так и не удосужился решить.

Между расставленных ног Бонда вдруг оказывается место специально для него, и Кью, пытаясь удержать равновесие, упирается ему в плечо, чувствуя, как напрягаются под ладонью крепкие мышцы. Пальцы все еще мерзнут, зато лицо горит огнем, и если бы Кью мог завлечь Бонда взглядом, сделал бы это давным-давно, а так ему остается только стоять, смотреть и делать вид, будто его это нисколько не трогает.

— Я понимаю, тебе, наверное, сложно было догадаться, учитывая, как редко ты вынимаешь голову из задницы, — начинает Кью; к его бедру прижимается бедро Бонда, и Кью чувствует себя ужасно слабым; слабость и злость — два чувства, которые всегда сопровождают его, когда он оказывается рядом с этим нелепым несносным человеком. — Но я не женщина. Хотелось бы разъяснить это сразу, поскольку ты, очевидно, об этом забыл.

— И поскольку ты не женщина, то равнодушен к любым попыткам соблазнения или восхищения твоим телом в принципе, — заканчивает Бонд за него, коротко кивая. За снисходительность в его тоне хочется дать ему по голове. Хватка на запястье осторожная, но крепкая; Кью с завораживающей четкостью ощущает каждую мозоль на ладони Бонда. — Принято к сведению.

Его берут за галстук, уверенно, так, что никуда не денешься, и тянут вперед — можно подумать, между ними еще осталось пространство. Обеими руками он упирается Бонду в плечи, и если бы все происходящее не было настолько безумно — если бы не было настолько невозможно здесь, в самом сердце их штаб-квартиры — Кью бы покраснел еще больше, разве что не оседлав это сильное тело. Нет, такого не может быть, как не может быть и того, чтобы к его губам прижимались чужие губы, обжигая теплом, чтобы кожу царапала вечерняя щетина. Такого не бывает.

Будь Кью попроще, он просто продолжил бы без лишней суеты. Будь он попроще, он расплавился бы под чужими губами, под языком, под руками, переместившимися на бедра. Когда стальные пальцы нажимают на выпирающие тазовые кости, Кью, стискивая пальцами широкие плечи, думает о том, что в комнате их только двое, и обоим безразлично, насколько он прост.

Кью не понимает, что делает — он знает все уловки, знает весь танец наизусть, знает, как ведет себя этот человек; Кью помнит о телах, которые тот оставляет на своем пути. Кью не понимает, что делает, потому что его разум и тело, кажется, теперь живут независимой жизнью и вряд ли занимают один сосуд, поскольку стон, срывающийся с его губ, когда Бонд отодвигается, приводит их обоих в замешательство; Кью переполняют стыд и раздражение, но что-то есть такое в том, как держит его Бонд — будто еще с ним не закончил, — от чего его сердце пускается вскачь.

— Я прекрасно осознаю, — произносит Бонд, толкаясь в него бедрами, и Кью, не сдерживаясь, ахает, — что ты не женщина.

— Принято к сведению, — бормочет Кью и завязывает с самобичеванием, снимая очки и решая, что все его здравомыслие может идти к черту.

***

Если Нада и замечает синяки у него на шее или непривычный беспорядок на столе, она молчит.

Кью хочется сказать ей, что, как выяснилось, Джеймс Бонд понятия не имеет что с ним делать независимо от пола, но он слишком счастлив, чтобы хвастаться.


End file.
